oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
PATIPATI MAY 2007 : REVEALING ONE OK ROCK MEMBERS’ INNERMOST SECRETS
Credits for translation to Dessy. You can read this interview from original blog here . Translation When I invited them to talk with each other about each member’s “darkest secret”, isn’t everyone revealing too much? (laugh) 'Revealing Tomoya’s Innermost Secret' ―　''To begin with, what is the detailed story of Tomoya joining the band?'' Taka : Tomoya left Hyogo and attended music school so he could play in a band. Then we met with an acquaintance’s referral, and I had thought that this is the guy we need since the first time. ―　''Being together for the first five months, were you gradually getting used to the band?'' Tomoya : I couldn’t really get on well at first, but I enjoyed it lately. Taka : '''I already know him completely (laughs). He’s highly sensitive… (Ryota tickles Tomoya from the back) '''Tomoya : Ahahahaha, stop it! ―　''Ahaha, that explains it (laughs)'' Alex : Another thing is, he will blush when standing in front of a girl. What a virgin (laughs). ―　''You’re a rather shy person?'' Tomoya : That’s right, regardless of gender. Because of my quiet personality. Ryota : He also has a great ability to focus. He would concentrate on playing drums during recording. When it’s done, he’d just sleep right there! Taka : Yes, he sleeps anywhere. Alex : And if he’s woken up, he’ll get upset!! ―　''Tickling will wake you up, anyway.'' Tomoya : 'Right! And that it’s gone too far. Even though I’ve said “No!” all the time, they would keep tickling me…… '''Toru : '''Geez, the bullied child’s talking out his problem, complaining like hell. ―　''Ahaha. How’s his main performance? '''Taka : The best, beyond words! Toru : I have the feeling that the drummer is working hard to support us from behind. Excellent. ―　''I see. So Tomoya was already destined to meet all of you.'' Taka : Yes, I totally agree with you. 'Revealing Ryota’s Innermost Secret' Taka : Ryota is a person who works hard at his own pace and holds himself back. He’s a type that’s rarely willing to pull himself ahead and practices secretly. ―　''Maybe it’s the suitable personality for bassist who struggles for others in the shadow.'' Taka : '''Yeah it’s very suitable, indeed. '''Tomoya : And you know what, he’s messy. The other day, I stayed in his room, and when I woke up there’s a heap of used tissues where he blew his nose in!! Ryota : '''No no, I got a reason for that. I’m usually a neat freak but when I got a stuffy nose I couldn’t sleep well. So I blew my nose immediately as I woke up… That couldn’t be helped. You just happened to see it. '''Tomoya : Well, that surprised me. ―　''It’s a loss for your image eh.'' Alex : But that can’t be helped. Because Ryota and I are B blood type. That’s the part where we don’t match with A-type. Because I’m also the type who likes to carelessly throw out tissues. Toru : Of course, you’re also messy (laughs). ―　''So, Alex and Ryota can understand a lot of each other?'' Alex : Maybe. There’s nothing I hate about him. ―　''I see. On the contrary, what do you like about him?'' Alex : 'What I like…I wonder what it is, isn’t he generally a good person? With a good spirit. ―　''Ahaha, it goes for anyone (laughs). '''Ryota : That doesn’t make me feel happy… Alex : Well, Ryota is so weird. Ryota : Wait, don’t talk about my weird personality!! Tomoya : Sometimes he will surprise me while making a silly face. He will go, “Whoaaa~” as if he’s turned on. Toru : That’s abnormal, huh. Taka : A bit disgusting, lately (laughs) 'Revealing Alex’s Innermost Secret' Ryota : '''First of all, Alex is an UFO mania. '''Alex : (While showing UFO book) I’ve also been reading this today……UFO absolutely exists! (insists) ―　''Ah okay (laughs).'' Taka : '''He’s also a pervert! Because he loves girls who are dressed in skirt (laughs). '''Alex : Of course. I think that’s just normal for a guy!! Tomoya : If there’s a girl, he would immediately run to get closer to her. Ryota : Wait, but lately Tomoya will also do the same! ―　''He took on Alex’s style.'' Taka : And he’s always late! His lateness is unacceptable. Toru : Yesterday he was 30 minutes late…… Alex : It wasn’t 30 minutes, but 20 minutes! ―　''Bahahaha, late is late!!'' Alex : I was on time when I woke up! It’s just, I left home at the time when the train leaves. ―''　That’s not “on time” (laughs).'' Taka : He’s also a KY* person, “unable to read situation” (laughs) He will immediately do something unnecessary. Alex : That’s probably right. Also happened yesterday at the after-party where I poured tea all over Tomoya’s feet right before the cheer. I’m troubled with that, too. Taka : Next is, he tells too much dirty joke! Toru : '''And that he will hide away after telling such thing in a loud voice (laughs). '''Alex : I think it’s okay as long as it’s amusing. Recent thing I did which I found amusing was according to what people said, was when I saw Ryota at the cashier’s counter in a convenient store, I said “Meat bun, please” from the side and then quickly hid…… Ryota : They gave me meat bun even though I didn’t ask for it. 'Revealing Toru’s Innermost Secret' Taka : Toru loves younger girl. ―　''Suddenly talking about such thing (laughs).'' T'aka :' Well, it’s not about the age but he loves a girl who looks young. Sounds funny but seems like he loves a girl without make-up more than a girl with make-up. ―　''But I think I could understand it. If a girl without make-up looks cute, that means her cuteness is the real thing.'' Toru : That’s right! (boldly) Taka : 'Toru is……well, I think that’s all about him. ―　''Eh, Toru’s introduction is already over!? '''Ryota : '''Ahaha. But despite daydreaming all the time, Toru sometimes shows his mature side. '''Taka : Yup, he’s strong, eh. The fact is he’s the best at thinking clearly. As expected of a leader, he can get the members all together. Alex : 'According to elderly people, Toru was born with a huge luck, and it seems that all thanks to Toru we could release CD and make debut. ―　''Eeh, surely it was Toru who struggled hard to invite the uninterested Taka at the time of starting the band. '''Taka : Yeah, he was so annoying because he passionately and persistently invited me over but of course if there was no such thing, there wouldn’t be the recent ONE OK ROCK. ……He’s no longer that passionate, though. He somehow looks calmed down. Getting all mature and cool. ―　''He’s calming down so fast! (laughs) Well, there’s no such dependable person who can get these members with each unique characteristic all together but him.'' Taka : You’re right. That’s what I mean with that we’re grateful to Toru. Toru : 'I just can’t hold things together all alone lately……Since there are already lots of it. 'Revealing Taka’s Innermost Secret Alex : Taka has a great technique when talking to a girl…… Toru : Moreover, he’s skilled! Alex : Eventhough he’s short, he will say in a (soft) high-pitched voice from below, “Are you leaving?” (laughs). Toru :　'Ahaha. Also, he spends money recklessly! '''Alex :　'How he wastes money is horrible that even in the sunglasses shop, when he found a pair of shades with diamond on it, he said, “It’s cute! I’ll definitely buy this once I get my pay-check!!”. When you look at the price, it’s 60 thousands*! '''Taka :　I think I should be careful about it. Alex : (while pointing at the clothes that Taka’s wearing) Even this clothes, it costs 5o-60 thousands eventhough there’s a hole in it! ―　''That’s the design!!(laughs)'' Alex :　And when we had shabu-shabu, he put all coagulated blood into the pot and said, “Another one, please”. Then he said, “I don’t want that!”. He didn’t eat at all. Taka :　'It’s okay since we can eat as much as we like. ―　''Such a dynamic personality, what a man. '''Ryota :　Yes, he’s all straightforward. Taka :　'Talking about straightforwardness, I don’t know the limit. Basically, I am a stupid person. ―　''Ahahaha, you said it yourself! '''Taka : There are times where I do reflection, though. I’m an A-type so I keep receipts and calculate them all, but……I’ll just let it go. I will also easily pay for everyone’s food. ―　''That’s a big brother type, cool.'' Taka :　'Naah, there’s definitely no such thing. As I thought……everyone in this band is stupid! ―　''I think I’ve noticed it for a while (laughs). However, each member is so unique. '''Taka :　That’s right, we’re completely different! Alex :　'But the five of us can engage nicely into a conversation. Maybe that’s why we have a good compatibility. 'Note: #KY stands for “kuuki ga yomenai” (unable to read situation) #JPY60,000 = USD 587 External Link #http://dnooriani.wordpress.com/2014/02/18/revealing-innermost-secret/ Category:Interview